Simply Triad
by The Other
Summary: Squall, the Card King. Tidus, an upcoming SeeD. Just a bit of fun, if a card game was played.


**_A/N: Eh...been playing FF8 recently, and I'm up to the part just after we start moving the Garden, so that's where this story is set. I'm completely in love with Triple Triad, so this came to me while playing. _**

**_Disclaimer: I Own nothing_**

**_

* * *

_**

Left Foot, Right Foot, Left Foot, Right Foot.

Unfortunately, that wasn't the only thing he had to concentrate on doing. Squall Leonheart continued a steady pace through the halls. It wasn't easy being commander of the entire garden, but for now, he was glad he could just walk.

"Attention, this is the Bridge. Squall, please report to the bridge immediately," Nida's voice came over the intercom, and with an annoyed grunt, Squall changed his direction.

The elevator relaxed him slightly as he punched in the button for the third floor, and when he got there, he felt slightly better. Entering the second elevator, he took a deep breath, and when he entered the bridge, a stern look crossed his features. He was the commander.

Quistis and Xu greeted him warmly, but Nida was nowhere to be seen.

"Morning Commander," Quistis said cheerfully, and Squall pointedly looked around.

"This is official CC group business. Nida wasn't invited," Xu explained, and Squall nodded in understanding.

"Who is it this time?" Squall murmured, rubbing his temples with his gloved hands.

"Tidus...but he doesn't seem to have a last name...he's beaten the Suits, me, and now Quistis, the former Queen..." Xu reported, "You might actually have to start worrying about this one,"

Squall gave her a dirty look and she laughed.

"Okay...who is he? I haven't heard of him," Squall murmured,

"Transferred here with Selphie, but didn't make the SeeD exam; he had choked on the spaghetti that morning and they wouldn't let him go," Quistis said, stifling a giggle.

Squall raised his eyebrows and Quistis nodded in confirmation.

"Okay...I'll go challenge him tonight...shouldn't be too long," Squall almost smiled, and Quistis nodded, saluting.

* * *

"You've beaten all the suits, the former queen...and now I, the King of the Card Club, challenge you, Tidus," Squall flashed on the lights, his SeeD uniform sparkling in its glow.

Squall studied the groggy young man. His spiky blonde hair and clear skin suggested he was around Squall's age, but when he smiled, it revealed an even younger man. Full of life and care-free. Squall wondered if he could ever be like that. Taking on the role of a SeeD probably squashed all dreams of care-free and pure happiness.

Tidus rubbed his eyes a couple of times before sitting up and pulling out a draw. Instead of being hollow, it had been turned upside-down and a Triple Triad board had been carved into it. Without a word, Squall sat and pulled out his favourite deck of cards from his pocket. Tidus did the same and they faced each other.

"Let's blitz," Tidus whispered, and flicked the switch that activated the spinner.

The two men laid their cards out, face up, while the spinner slowed. Making its final trip around, it rested on Tidus's place, and he grinned.

He immediately put his T-Rexaur card in the middle of the top row, and Squall countered it by putting his Diablos card in the top left corner, flipping the T-Rexaur over. The next move came a little slower, but Tidus flipped out a Jumbo Cactuar card, placing it in the top right hand corner.

Taking it easy on him, Squall placed his Rinoa Card in the middle, leaving the bottom open for taking, but Tidus didn't get the hint. He placed a Ruby Dragon on the right side of Rinoa, and Squall frowned, placing his Zell card under it.

Now he understood.

With a triumphant grin, Tidus positioned his Malboro under Rinoa and beside Zell, flipping them both. Squall nodded, but placed his Quistis card on the lower left row, flipping the Malboro. All Tidus had left to offer was a measly Bomb, leaving Squall to win.

Bored with the cards he was offered, Squall resignedly took the T-Rexaur, hoping to refine it into a dinosaur bone later. Standing, he regarded the disappointed teen.

"You failed to beat me, but don't worry. You are now ranked King Heart, an official member of the Card Club. You may choose to challenge me at any time, although I will not accept unless we are in private. I can't let my reputation get out...so make sure you make an appointment," Squall warned him, but Tidus shook his head.

"I won't be returning to this Garden...I'm going to travel the world...maybe travel in space...travel to other worlds. I have a lot of dreams," Tidus grinned, his boyish looks setting in.

"You don't want to become a SeeD?" Squall asked, packing up

"No offense to Garden, or to you, but being a SeeD doesn't seem all it's cracked up to be. I mean, you go through...eleven years of training, only to hardly ever get dispatched. Then, when you do get dispatched, you could end up fighting your siblings...your family and friends. You don't get a choice, but I reckon that life is made up of choices. I choose to live my life, rather than have someone tell me how. Plus, you take on so much responsibility...I hardly see SeeD's smile anymore..." Tidus shrugged. "I'm glad I choked and didn't make the exam..."

Squall stopped dead. It was strange to hear that someone just threw away being a SeeD. Some people would kill for this opportunity, and yet now, Squall took it for granted. He shrugged, and shook hands with Tidus.

"It was nice meeting you...perhaps we'll meet again...I'll look forward to it," Squall muttered, and Tidus grinned.

"Me too mate...unless you end up killing me,"

**A/N: eh...**


End file.
